metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ace
Ace is a minor character in Metro 2033. Although he originally traveled with a gang of dubious men, he trusted Khan's judgement and soon ended up traveling with Artyom and Khan. Overview Ace is first seen in the station of Sukharevskaya, an abandoned station where travellers camp before heading north to Hansa or south to the Red Line. Khan and Artyom were there, the former having rescued the latter in the tunnel from Prospect Mira after Bourbon's death. Alongside the two, others are sitting around fires, including a fierce looking group of men. Khan and Artyom join them and hear one talking about a plague that struck the Metro west of Marksistskaya. However, he makes the mistake of telling the group that everyone involved was infected. Their leader, a large bearded man suspects him of being a carrier of the plague. He denies this, lifting his shirt to prove there are no signs of infection. The men advance on him, but he panics and runs into the southern tunnel - a few moments later, a blood-curdling scream was heard from the tunnel. The men panic too, believing that the air has been infected, they rush to leave. However, Khan persuades them to travel south to Kitai-Gorod, using the argument that it is safer to travel in large groups. The ten men get as far as Turgenevskaya before stopping. Khan disappears, exploring the station, leaving the gang to doubt his persuasive words. When Khan finally reappears, the group want to go back, but Khan claims that the "darkness in unfurling and a storm is brewing." Their only option, according to him, is to travel to Kitai-Gorod using the left hand tunnel; the men are uproarious, claiming it is a bad omen to travel in the opposite direction of a tunnel, and that the right hand tunnel is the only way through. Artyom agrees, and the group leave. Just before they make it, Khan rushes forward and tackles Artyom, leaving the other men to go into the right hand tunnel, saying "I don't see the point in killing you, you'll die anyway in an hour's time." Khan and Artyom prepare to leave through the left hand tunnel, when suddenly a light shines on them. Khan pushes Artyom to the ground, and aiming his weapon towards the light, demands to know who it is. The man pleads him not to shoot, saying he trusts Khan's judgement and would prefer to travel with the duo. It is the bearded man from earlier. The latest companion introduces himself as Ace. He throws Khan his pistol after the latter demands it and the three carry on. Not much time had passed when screams could be heard coming from the parallel tunnel - as predicted by Khan, the other men had met their fate. Moments later, Ace becomes agitated and tells the group that he senses something is wrong. Feeling it too, Khan praises Ace (much to a jealous Artyom's annoyance). As the three attempt to flee from the unknown entity, Ace loses his balance and injures himself in the process. Artyom, still feeling contempt, plans to abandon him, but Khan goes back to his aid. Both he and Artyom support Ace the rest of the way. Making it inside Kitai-Gorod (thanks to Khan's intimidation of the brutish guards), they explore the station. Ace discusses the politics of the situation, telling Artyom of the different peoples that inhabit it. He buys Artyom a kebab, though Artyom is hesitant upon learning that it is rat meat. Afterwards, Ace rejoins Khan, and Artyom goes upstairs to explore the other half of the station. Artyom falls asleep after eating a meal in a restaurant, but awakens hours later to the sounds of gunshots - Fourth Reich troops are coming to cleanse the station of any 'inferior' people (Caucasians, Chechens, Azerbaijanis and Muslims). In the chaos, Artyom loses Khan and Ace, fleeing through the tunnel to Kuznetsky Most. It is here he meets Mikhail Porfirevich and Vanechka. Later on, Artyom receives word from Khan back in VDNKh, who who has left a message, telling Artyom to 'look for the light'. However, Khan makes no note of Ace, or what has happened to him, leaving his ultimate fate unknown. Trivia *Khan is impressed with Ace's supposed 'sixth-sense', so may have possibly taken Ace on as a protege. **It is equally possible that Ace was killed in the Reich attack on Kitai-Gorod. *Ace seems to have visited Kitai-Gorod before, as he is very knowledgeable on the situation of the two divided sections, as well as the crime that flourishes there. **He is also well aware of prostitution in the station, though he does not advise it, muttering something about 'personal opinion'. *Despite Ace's hostile nature when dealing with the man who may have had the plague, he turns very timid and quiet afterwards. This may be due to Khan's intimidating nature, or the fact that Ace was actually cowardly, picking on the weak to seem strong. de:Tusru:Туз (Метро 2033) Category:Characters